elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Esbern (Skyrim)
Interaction with Esbern a milestone in game? Before I spoke with Esbern, I wasn't attacked by a dragon every time I travelled between settlements. After, I can't go anywhere or accomplish anything without having to fight a dragon on the way. And the dragons have gotten more difficult, meaning I normally die! I finally gave up and loaded an older save so I could work on other quests. As anybody else experience this? Old Jette (talk) 18:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I had the dragon thing happen to me before I Discovered Riften. After finishing Diplomatic Immunity, I had to fight a Frost Dragon in Riverwood when I returned to get my belongings from Delphine. Diplomatic Immunity was the first mission I saw a Dragon being resurrected. Maybe thats the point in the game where dragons pop up everywhere...? The Absorption of mirmulnir's soul is the milestone ```` Possible Bug I've never heard of this character before and am quite early in the main quest (up to taking one trip with Delphine) however after reemerging from Ironbind Barrow, a Blood Dragon appeared. After killing it, the journal told me to return to Esbern despite having never met him before. Is this a bug, or a coincidental continuation of the quest line? Recieved Esbern's Potion and doesn't seem to do anything atm. "Grants you a Dragon Infusion perk". 12:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I have the same problem. Even before I completed The Way of the Voice I got the misc objective to return to Esbern. Now I don't have a dialog option to return anything =/ LazyTiger (talk) 03:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I just noticed I recieved this objective by killing the dragon on the Skyborn Altar. This bug also seems to trigger the potion-bug, at least in my case it seems so. Well I guess the game doesn't like level 60+ players who still haven't completed the main story D: LazyTiger (talk) 10:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Same here. Misc. quest "Return to Esbern" popped up after I stumbed across Syborn Altar and killed the dragon. Never heard of Esbern, but followed the quest marker to Riften's Ratway Warrens and he's behind a locked speakeasy door. Great this guys a great fighter!!! Gameplay I feel as thought this article lacks the appropriate gameplay information. It would be most appreciated if someone were to include the follower statistics of Esbern. Well, seing he isnt ment to be a follower, why should you get stats for him? you only get to keep him as a follower if you deliberately dont complete the skyhaven temple/dragonwall quest. Kinelfire (talk) 21:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Esbern Glitch Okay, I was playing Skyrim, and I found a word all area that gives another word in the marked for death shout, and I had to fight a dragon. After I killed the dragon, I got a new quest that said "Return to Esbern", despite the fact I never killed Paarthurnax. When I went to him, the only option was "About Paarthurnax...", but when I clicked that, he still said his usual "Justice can be harsh" line. I am playing on PS3, and I did use the Call Dragon shout to help me fight the dragon. 23:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Esbern disappearence has anyone gotten the problem of esbern just disapperaing after you tell him to hold still for a few seconds? after i left riften a dragon started flying around so i told esbern to stay hidden and i went to go after the dragon. the dragon flew off without attacking and when i returned to where esbern was he just disappeared. anyone know a fix for this or should i just wait a few days and hope he makes it to delphine? ETspeed (talk) 00:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC)ETspeed Updated File Link I came here to see why he was silent and why the door wouldn't open.. followed the links for the unpacked files... and they were all dead. So I googled to find duplicates, and did. I then updated the link on the page. -- FaeQueenCory (talk) 23:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Found Esbern in the Fallowstone Cave after completing the Orc quest which has you killing some giants. PersianHashashin (talk) 10:28, December 20, 2016 (UTC)